


Я люблю свою жену

by JayLeeStory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор: JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Бета: AldhisslaРейтинг: RКраткое содержание: Война закончилась, приходит мирное время и семейная жизнь. Еще неизвестно, что легче…Pairing: там видно будет :)Жанр: romance/angstDisclaimer: Все права у РоулингПредупреждения: Написано до 6 книги, есть прямые расхождения с каноном. Не совсем цензурная лексика, местами суровый ООС.Комментарий: подарок для Soul of Freedom, которая хотела: "авторский мини. Если слэш, то СС/ГП. Если гет, то главный мужской персонаж - Гарри, женский - любой из главных (за исключением Джинни). Рейтинг на усмотрение автора. Предпочитаю angst (humour или стеб не хочется) . Постхогвартс".





	Я люблю свою жену

На улице дождь. Мерзко хлюпает под ногами вода, повсюду лужи и грязь. Мой офис находится в новом маггловском районе, говорят, это престижно. Не знаю. Пока что на километр в округе не найти ни куска асфальта, деревья только весной посадили, и весь этот индустриально-апокалиптический пейзаж вызывал бы во мне неизбывную тоску, если бы мне и без него не было так паршиво. Иногда мне кажется, что я выбрал место работы в соответствии со своим душевным состоянием. 

Я спускаюсь по ступенькам, и тут же мои ботинки заливает. Громко ругаюсь, не опасаясь нежелательных ушей: все сотрудники разошлись еще час назад, торопясь скорее оказаться в уютном семейном мирке, так что мое «Мерлин всемогущий, чтоб тебе было сухо и комфортно, мудак!» никого не потревожит. 

Вылезаю из лужи, ползу в сторону стоянки, поминутно оскальзываясь в грязную жижу. Когда сухо, у нас здесь песок. Когда идет дождь, песок превращается в болото. 

Мне, в сущности, все равно. 

Гермиона, конечно, будет не в восторге. О, нет, она не станет кричать! Это не в ее правилах. Она просто посмотрит на меня так, как будто единственное мое призвание – портить ее ковры, и молча уйдет в дом. Может быть, скажет что-то вроде: «Ужин на кухне». И все. Но зато, возможно, она на меня посмотрит. Хоть так. 

Я уже устал размышлять на эту тему. Я озверел от этих размышлений, потом впал в апатию, потом снова озверел. Сейчас, кажется, опять пришел период безразличия. Да какая разница? На нее перепады моего настроения в любом случае не действуют. 

Я не знаю, почему так вышло. Не знаю, что сделала с ней эта война, что перевернула в ее голове. Я многое бы отдал, чтобы узнать – что же все-таки произошло в той пещере, куда с ней вошли Рон, Джинни, Невилл и Луна, а вышла только она одна. Конечно, она рассказывала о том, что случилось. Но мне кажется, что ее небрежный тон – лишь маскировка. 

Считается, что мы должны радоваться своей удаче. Я понимаю тех, кто так говорит. И я не могу спокойно смотреть в глаза Молли Уизли, которая за полгода похоронила всю свою семью. Правда, остался Билл, но то, что от него осталось, вряд ли может служить утешением для одинокой матери. Рон, Джинни, близнецы, Чарли, Перси, Артур – один за другим, нелепо, что называется, по-гриффиндорски. Она поседела за месяц. И – да, я, наверное, должен считать себя счастливчиком. 

Но я не могу. И вовсе не потому, что чувствую себя в ответе за всех, кто погиб. Дамблдор не зря натаскивал меня с одиннадцати лет: его старания увенчались успехом, к двадцати пяти я поумнел. Когда я полз на брюхе двое суток подряд, не спал, не жрал ни черта, и потом – все-таки убил, нашел этого красноглазого гада и убил, когда я исполнил это сраное пророчество – я просто физически не мог быть там, где погибли они. Я даже не знал, что они куда-то отправились. Да и кого я пытаюсь обмануть: разве на месте Рона или Гермионы я бы сделал что-то другое? Использовал какое-то иное заклинание? Мерлин, да мы бы точно так же там полегли! 

Правда, когда я поделился этими мыслями с Малфоем, он лишь пожал плечами и сказал, что я неумело пытаюсь себя обелить. Сказал, что у меня комплекс вины.  
К черту! И Малфоя, и комплексы. 

 

Я открываю дверцу машины, падаю на сиденье. Безуспешно пытаюсь стряхнуть с ботинок грязь и мокрые листья; чертыхаясь, лезу в карман за палочкой, чтобы произнести очищающее заклинание, и вспоминаю, что уже месяц палочку с собой не ношу. Незачем. Волдеморт повержен, Упивающиеся либо пойманы, либо в бегах, либо мертвы, и даже такой герой волшебного мира, как я, может себе позволить наконец-то побыть обыкновенным магглом. Чем я с удовольствием и занимаюсь. Мне просто осточертела вся эта магия. Кроме того, я боюсь по привычке заорать «Avada Kedavra» на какого-нибудь уличного хулигана. Нервы ни к черту. Что поделать, если именно эти слова чаще всего срывались с моих губ в последние месяцы войны? 

Гермиона отказалась от магии еще раньше меня. Ее родители – магглы, она привыкла управляться со всеми этими газовыми плитами, кондиционерами, микроволновками, стиральными машинами и соковыжималками. Она царит в этом мире машин, которыми напичкан наш дом, подчиняя их своей воле. Иногда, когда настроение у меня особенно паршивое (вот как сейчас), мне представляется, что я – один из таких механизмов: безгласный, бездушный, неживой. По крайней мере, зачастую мне уделяется не больше внимания, чем тостеру. И Мерлин меня побери, если я знаю, почему. 

Мотор не заводится. Я проклинаю дурацкий маггловский агрегат, который работает через раз, себя, за то, что оставил дома палочку, Гермиону, за то, что ей все равно, когда я приеду домой, и заодно Малфоя, просто потому, что проклинать его – привычнее всего. 

Наконец я оставляю бесплодные попытки оживить эту груду металлолома, вынимаю ключ из замка зажигания и откидываюсь на сиденье. Уже ощутимо стемнело, капли дождя барабанят по крыше, стекают по ветровому стеклу. Меня снова охватывает апатия. Появляется желание просидеть так всю ночь, никуда не ехать, никуда не торопиться. Просто сидеть и бездумно пялиться на дождевые капли. 

Ребячество. Завтра сослуживцы найдут меня в машине, пойдут дурацкие слухи, меня это все достанет, и придется тащить на работу палочку, чтобы устроить им всем тотальный Obliviate. Да еще бы не перестараться при этом, а то они вообще не вспомнят, кто я такой… 

Я вспоминаю, что пару дней назад подвозил Малфоя, а следовательно… Лезу в бардачок: так и есть, вот они, почти полная пачка. Понятия не имею, почему Драко начал курить. Как по мне, это полный идиотизм: мало нам пинков от жизни досталось, чтобы поганить свое и без того не новое тело еще и этим? Свое отношение к этой его привычке я высказал недвусмысленно, но Драко с завидной методичностью забывает сигареты у меня в бардачке. Не удивлюсь, если он еще и считает, сколько их осталось; с этого упрямца станется. И вот в следующую нашу встречу он достанет эту пачку, сунет в нее свой аристократический нос и посмотрит на меня с едва заметным прищуром. Конечно, он ничего не скажет: его триумф не нуждается в банальных текстах. Как же – Поттер тоже сорвался, Поттер тоже не железный, а я что говорил, дамы и господа?! 

«Сделаю вид, что не понимаю его взгляда», – думаю я, затягиваясь. Он, конечно, не поверит, но я, кажется, уже упоминал, что Малфой идет к черту? 

Я сам не знаю, почему мы начали видеться. По крайне мере, не знаю, почему именно с ним. Возможно, мне нужен был кто-то, кто смотрит на меня, а не сквозь меня. Почему он общается со мной, я не знаю. Возможно, больше никого не осталось. Ни у меня, ни у него. 

Малфою повезло: он практически не участвовал в войне, во время всех сколько-нибудь значительных битв он всегда оказывался где-то в другом месте. Случайно ли так получилось, или он уже тогда понял, что шансов на их победу нет, я не знаю. После войны он на последние деньги нанял хорошего адвоката, и отделался лишь условным сроком. Адвокат напирал на то, что его подопечный слишком юн, чтобы отвечать за поступки, совершенные под влиянием отца. Кроме того, Драко никого так и не убил, и это стало весомым аргументом в суде. 

Я не присутствовал на этом процессе, но в то время еще читал «Пророк», а об оправдании Малфоя писали много, частично благодаря участи его отца. Люциус – единственный, о ком мы никогда не говорим. Драко знает, что его отца убил я, а я знаю, что он знает. Обсуждать это не имеет никакого смысла. 

Зато обо всем остальном мы говорим легко и честно. Хотя иногда мне кажется, что говорю все-таки больше я. Кто знает, может быть, для Малфоя наши отношения – новый способ изощренно надо мной поиздеваться. Великий Гарри Поттер нуждается в жилетке для нытья, и посмотрите, дамы и господа, кого он выбрал – своего школьного врага, Драко Малфоя! Не правда ли, он смешон? А хоть бы и так. Мне на это насрать. 

Мы пьем пиво в дешевых маггловских барах, где-нибудь подальше от центра. Наверное, в такие вечера не до конца задушенный в Драко аристократ закатывает глаза и в ужасе морщит нос. Мне плевать. Все равно на дорогие рестораны денег у нас нет: имущество Люциуса, в том числе и Малфой Мэнор, пошло с молотка, я же считаю глупым тратить скромные семейные сбережения на попойки с Малфоем. Так что пьем дешевое пиво в дешевых барах. И заедаем фисташками. А Малфой курит свои ужасные сигареты. Когда я говорю ему не дымить на меня, он предлагает мне отправиться в задницу. 

Один раз я так и сделал. Трахнул его на его же собственном диване. Я не знаю, как так вышло. То ли мне этого хотелось, а ему было все равно, то ли мне было все равно, а ему хотелось. То ли все это вместе. Не важно. Мы об этом почти не вспоминаем, но вовсе не потому, что жалеем. Просто говорить тут не о чем. А наши отношения после этого не изменились ни на йоту. Мы все так же пьем пиво в маггловских барах. А Малфой все так же курит свои вонючие сигареты. 

Кстати о сигаретах. В пачке осталось пять, значит, было шесть. Я не доставлю этому самодовольному ублюдку удовольствия насмехаться надо мной. 

Мотор на этот раз заводится легко, я выруливаю со стоянки и останавливаюсь возле ближайшего супермаркета. Покупаю пачку «Честерфилда» и три бутылки пива. Хлюпая по лужам и прикрывая голову пакетом, возвращаюсь в машину. На улице уже совсем стемнело, я включаю лампочку над приборной доской, распечатываю новую пачку и засовываю одну сигарету в пачку Малфоя. Вот так-то, дружок. Если ты не поставил на пачку сигнальное заклятие, то хрен ты что узнаешь. 

Выруливаю на шоссе. Дождь так и не прекратился, дворники еле справляются с потоками воды. Пробок на дорогах уже почти нет, и добраться домой можно минут за двадцать. Но я неожиданно понимаю, что не в состоянии сейчас видеть свою жену. В ответ на любое ее слово или просто взгляд я взорвусь, сгребу ее в охапку и буду трясти, и орать ей в лицо что-то бессмысленно-слезливое, пока она не даст мне по морде. И кто знает, не отвечу ли я ей тем же. Значит, домой поеду чуть позже. Когда успокоюсь. 

Я несколько минут раздумываю над тем, не поехать ли мне к Малфою. Прихожу к выводу, что его сейчас тоже видеть не хочу. Решаю просто покататься по городу, но уже через десять минут обнаруживаю себя на полпути к обрыву. Тому самому, где я когда-то сделал Гермионе предложение. 

Останавливаю машину на том же месте, что и тогда, глушу мотор, лезу на заднее сиденье за пивом, открываю бутылку зажигалкой, делаю большой глоток и закрываю глаза. Вот тут я и посижу. Подо мной, далеко внизу, мерцает огнями город, а тут я один, в такую непогоду никого здесь быть не может, так что я просто сижу с закрытыми глазами и слушаю стук дождевых капель. 

 

Когда я просил Гермиону стать моей женой, я понимал, что во многом для нас с ней это просто попытка сохранить иллюзию нормальности. Я, она, Драко, еще несколько человек – вот и все, кто остались в живых. Мы были так одиноки, как одинок человек в абсолютно чужом для него мире. Нам просто некуда было идти; по крайней мере, мне. У Гермионы оставались родители, но она почему-то не хотела их видеть, и на все мои уговоры реагировала крайне агрессивно. Она съездила к ним всего один раз, уже будучи моей женой. Меня брать с собой не пожелала, и сама больше никогда так и не поехала. Не знаю, может, они переписываются, но лично я ни одного письма не видел. 

Почему она согласилась выйти за меня, я тоже не знаю, но, думаю, все из-за той же безысходности. Наш союз не был фиктивным, но и настоящим супружеством нашу жизнь тоже сложно было назвать. Быт, совместные сбережения, постель. Хорошая постель, должен признать, но не более и не менее того. 

Удобно, привычно. Тоскливо, да, но спокойно. Стабильно. Так было. Пока я не понял, что люблю ее. 

Мне трудно теперь сказать, когда это началось. Может быть, уже тогда, обнимая Гермиону у выхода из той злополучной пещеры, я любил ее. Может быть, любовь выросла из привычки, как бабочка появляется из невзрачной гусеницы. Я просто проснулся однажды утром, открыл глаза и посмотрел на нее. Наша кровать стоит у окна, и над ее лицом, над пушистыми волосами в солнечном луче плясали пылинки. Выражение лица во сне у нее было спокойное, и я подумал о том, какая она красивая, и о том, как же это все-таки хорошо, что я могу проснуться, повернуться на бок и увидеть ее – живую, молодую, прекрасную. Мою. 

И я обнял ее, а она открыла глаза, улыбнулась неуверенно, и я сказал: 

– Я тебя люблю, Миона. 

И уткнулся носом в ее волосы. 

А она почему-то вся напряглась, мягко, но уверено отстранила меня, выбралась из комка одеял и, стараясь не смотреть на меня, ушла в ванную. 

Я до сих пор не могу понять, почему так. 

 

Гермиона очень изменилась за последние годы. Она стала замкнутой, почти не выходит из дома, много времени проводит в своей лаборатории. Раньше здесь был чулан, но мы совместными магическими усилиями расширили его до размеров большой комнаты. Окон там нет, освещение искусственное, и меня злит, что она проводит там так много времени. Во время войны Гермиона вынуждена была заниматься зельями: после того, как Снейп окончательно перешел на сторону своего Господина, больше заняться этим было некому, а она была лучшей на нашем курсе. Мерлин, да она была лучшей во всей школе! И она варила зелья, лечила раненых, и еще успевала влезть в самую гущу драки, и дралась наравне с мужчинами. Я восхищался ею. Может быть, уже тогда я начал влюбляться. Но Мерлин мой, я не думал, что она продолжит заниматься зельями и после войны. Клянусь, я бы предпочел, чтобы она не делала ничего, больше бывала на воздухе, завела себе подруг, начала жить, наконец! Я вполне в состоянии прокормить семью и сам. Ее зелья охотно покупает половина магов Лондона, заказы текут рекой, ее называют лучшим зельеваром после ныне покойного Снейпа, но уж лучше бы она не зарабатывала ни гроша, чем сидела в чулане и пропитывалась запахами белладонны и багульника. Как-то я в сердцах сказал ей, что она пахнет как наш всеми любимый Хогвартский профессор зельеварения. Я тут же пожалел о своих словах, и хотел извиниться, предвидя ее ярость, но Гермиона неожиданно расхохоталась, а отсмеявшись сказала, что, пожалуй, этой детали ей и не хватало для полного сходства с великим зельеваром. 

– У него был большой нос, – сказала она, – у меня большие зубы. Так что в смысле внешности мы друг друга стоим. Зелья я варю не хуже. А теперь мой собственный муж говорит мне, что и запах тоже соответствует эталону. Браво, Поттер. – Она так похоже сымитировала интонацию Снейпа, что меня передернуло. 

Больше я не заговаривал с ней о зельеварении. Единственным последствием этого эпизода стала отвратительная привычка моей жены: когда она злится на меня, то называет исключительно по фамилии. А злится она в последнее время часто. 

 

Когда после очередного бокала пива я впал в состояние жалости к себе любимому, я рассказал обо всем этом Драко. Сказал, что собственная жена меня ненавидит. Что без меня ей гораздо лучше, чем со мной, что она не нуждается в моем обществе, а с гораздо большим удовольствием проводит время над котлом с зельем, или перед телевизором. 

Малфой презрительно скривил свое кукольное личико и сказал, что я слабак. Потом, придерживаясь за стойку, слез с высокого стула, покачнулся, и отправился в туалет (где, кажется, проблевался). Вернувшись, он с трудом взгромоздился на место и изрек: 

– Поттер, тебя тошно слушать. Герой всего волшебного мира сидит в баре в компании самого яркого представителя отбросов того же мира, вместо того, чтобы отправиться домой и оттрахать свою жену со всем тщанием. Возможно, после этого она будет к тебе гораздо более благосклонна. 

Некоторое время я раздумывал над альтернативой: дать ему в морду или обнять. Учитывая неоднозначность наших отношений, в разных ситуациях каждое из этих действий может быть истолковано по-своему. Так ничего и не выбрав, я решил последовать его примеру, и отправился в туалет, чтобы прочистить желудок. Когда я вернулся, Малфой уже спал, уронив голову на руки. 

 

Я бы с радостью последовал совету Драко, тем более что и сам неоднократно думал о чем-то подобном. Но, по зрелому размышлению, я пришел к выводу, что в этом смысле я Гермиону боюсь. Я, кажется, уже упоминал, что секс с ней был очень и очень хорош. Так вот, он был не просто хорош, а великолепен – до того самого момента, как я признался ей в любви. С того дня все пошло наперекосяк. Гермиона становится все холоднее и холоднее, и мне все реже удается обратить на себя ее внимание. А хочется мне все больше и больше. Наблюдая, как она моет посуду, или готовит ужин, или загружает белье в стиральную машину, я представляю, как подхожу к ней сзади, одной рукой обнимаю ее за талию, а другой залезаю под подол ее платья, проникаю в трусики, и как она откидывает голову мне на плечо, обмякает в моих руках, и я могу делать с ней все, что пожелаю. От таких мыслей ноги у меня становятся ватными, я прислоняюсь к дверной притолоке, лихорадочно соображая, чем бы прикрыть образовавшийся в штанах Эверест. 

Раньше я позволял себе подобное. Может быть, не каждый день, но у меня и в мыслях не было скрывать, что я хочу ее. Однажды мы так и не добрались до кровати, и я любил ее прямо на кухонном полу, а в открытое окно светило солнце, и не знаю уж, что там подумали соседи, но, судя по звукам, могли решить, что мы друг друга убиваем. 

Теперь же я не решаюсь даже подойти. Потому что знаю, что за этим последует. Она решительно отстранит мои руки, повернется ко мне и скажет: 

– Поттер, тебе что, нечем заняться? Так смею тебе напомнить, что ты еще на прошлой неделе собирался отремонтировать забор. Понимаю, что в свете твоей патологической занятости и звездности ты вряд ли держишь подобные мелочи в голове, так что считаю своим долгом… 

И так далее. 

Понимаю, иногда люди остывают друг к другу. Но черт возьми, с какой стати отказывать себе в хорошем трахе? Я прекрасно знаю, что ей нравилось трахаться со мной, она могла кончить дважды или даже трижды за ночь. И бывало, что она сама тащила меня в постель, и дрожала, срывая с меня одежду. И творила со мной такое, что я еще часа три потом не мог прийти в себя. 

 

Дождь почти утих. Я понимаю, что окурок в моей руке давно догорел, и тушу его в пепельнице. Снова возникает нездоровое желание поехать к Малфою: от таких ярких воспоминаний брюки у меня уже чуть не лопаются, а возможность получить желаемое дома мне вряд ли светит. Потом думаю: какого черта?! Он меня просто засмеет. Скажет что-то типа: «Поттер, ты себе что, шлюшку нашел?» И хлопнет дверью перед моим носом. 

К черту, к черту Малфоя. Я расстегиваю ширинку и опускаю руку на промежность. Член отзывается болезненным возбуждением, и я выгибаюсь в кресле, радуясь, что меня сейчас никто не может видеть. Освобождаю себя от белья, беру член в руку, и дрочу так яростно, как никогда не дрочил даже в юности. Я представляю себе Гермиону, которая затаилась где-то возле педалей, под рулевой колонкой, представляю, что это ее рот, а не моя рука ласкает меня, что она заглатывает мой член целиком, а потом я представляю ее лицо, ее закрытые глаза, вижу, как она проводит языком по головке, и взрываюсь в свою руку. Закрываю глаза, расслабляюсь, и из темноты под веками всплывает голос. Не берусь утверждать, но, кажется, он принадлежит Малфою: 

«Поздравляю, Поттер. Как говорится, с облегчением. Ты только что представлял, как трахаешь в рот свою жену. Живую, настоящую жену, которая в это самое время ждет тебя дома. И которую ты наяву трахнуть не можешь, потому что не знаешь, как к этому подступиться». 

Так и не застегнув ширинку, я обеим руками бью по рулю, колочу по нему, пока на нем не появляются вмятины, а на моих руках синяки. Наверное, я сейчас жалок, и от этой мысли я бешусь еще больше, и пытаюсь высадить кулаком стекло. У меня ничего не получается, но удар неожиданно отрезвляет. Я засовываю костяшки пальцев в рот, чтобы заглушить боль, и чувствую на губах вкус своей собственной спермы. Все, занавес. Гарри Поттер, герой волшебного мира, только что подрочил, потом попытался разнести собственную машину, а теперь слизывает с рук свое же семя. И, что характерно, не может остановиться. Прямо как загипнотизированный. Дамы и господа, это финал. 

Меня неожиданно накрывает истерика. Я хохочу, как полоумный, из расстегнутой ширинки торчит мой обмякший член, все руки у меня в синяках, штаны заляпаны спермой, я сижу в машине в хрен знает каких зарослях, и ржу, и никак не могу заткнуться. 

Постепенно я успокаиваюсь. Привожу себя и свою одежду в порядок, закуриваю новую сигарету и завожу мотор. Выруливаю на дорогу, теперь почти совсем пустынную. 

Пора домой. На часах уже половина двенадцатого, Гермиона, даже если она ничего не говорит, все равно волнуется. Может быть, я наберусь смелости и спрошу у нее, почему все так. Или нет, не спрошу. Может, я использую смелость на то, что нежно поцелую ее, не обращая внимания на недовольное бормотание, и раздену, и покрою поцелуями все ее тело, и буду тихо шептать, что люблю ее, Мерлин побери, люблю такую вот, непонятную, озлобленную, язвительную, непривычную, люблю до одури, люблю ее запах, дурацкий запах ее зелий, будь они трижды прокляты, моя любимая Миона, и ее утренний взгляд, заспанный, угрюмый, и пусть хоть всю жизнь называет меня Поттером, а не Гарри, люблю все равно… 

 

С этими мыслями я сворачиваю на нашу подъездную дорожку. В доме не горит ни огонька, но это ничего не значит. Гермиона может быть в своей лаборатории, а может лежать в постели, и притворяться, что спит, хотя на самом деле ждет меня. Я знаю, что она все равно меня ждет. Это чувствуется. И от этого еще больнее. Потому что я совсем не понимаю ее. 

Я закрываю за собой входную дверь и прислушиваюсь к тишине. Потом кое-как вытираю ноги и тихонько прохожу в спальню. 

Гермиона лежит, закутавшись в одеяло до самого подбородка. Она спит, значит, все-таки не дождалась меня. Я присаживаюсь рядом с ней на постель, хочу положить руку на ее бедро, но не решаюсь. Она может проснуться. У нее очень чуткий сон. 

Так что я просто смотрю на нее. И снова вспоминаю. В памяти почему-то всплывает позапрошлая ночь. Мы лежали в темноте, не прикасаясь друг к другу, но я точно знал, что она не спит. И тогда, глядя в потолок, на котором причудливым многогранником раскинулся свет от уличного фонаря, я сказал: 

– Миона, хочешь, мы заведем ребенка? 

Я не знаю, почему произнес это. Я никогда особенно не думал о детях. Мне просто подумалось вдруг, что она может этого хотеть. Просто потому, что она женщина. И еще я подумал, что тогда, возможно, у нее появится некий смысл. Который я не смог ей дать. 

Мы некоторое время лежали в темноте, и я даже решил, что Гермиона все-таки уснула, когда она вдруг сказала: 

– Нет. 

Потом отвернулась от меня, и притворилась, что засыпает, но мне показалось, что она плачет. 

 

Я встаю, стараясь не потревожить ее. Выхожу, тихонько прикрываю за собой дверь спальни, иду на кухню. С сожалением думаю о забытом в машине пиве, затем вспоминаю, что в баре еще оставалась початая бутылка джина. Я терпеть не могу джин, но сегодня мне все равно. Беру стакан, швыряю туда лед, лью джин, и делаю первый глоток. 

Спать не хочется, ни черта вообще не хочется, только чтобы все это как-то прекратилось, потому что выдерживать этот бред у меня больше нет никаких сил. И я впервые думаю о том, что нам следует развестись. Мысль вызывает неприятный холодок где-то в районе затылка, но я продолжаю ее думать с каким-то сладостным мазохизмом. Представляю, как я буду жить без нее, как я буду приезжать домой, и врубать музыку, чтобы избавиться от одиночества. Как ко мне будет приезжать Малфой, с пивом и фисташками, и как он будет шутливо восторгаться внезапно появившимся местом для пьянок. «Поттер, – скажет он, – ты только подумай, сколько благодаря тебе экономит опустившийся аристократ! Ведь бухать дома гораздо дешевле». 

Я думаю о том, что рано или поздно мы с ним все равно окажемся в постели, и о том, что мне будет в высшей степени на это наплевать. И, трахая его, я все равно буду думать, что изменяю Гермионе. Как я думал и в тот раз. И кайфа в этом никакого нет. 

Я скриплю зубами и с трудом сдерживаю себя, чтобы не расколотить стакан с джином об пол. Вместо этого я выхожу из кухни, прихватив с собой бутылку, намереваясь подняться наверх, на веранду. Проходя мимо гермиониного чулана-лаборатории, я замечаю, что она забыла выключить свет. Захожу, тяну руку к выключателю. Замираю. Меня внезапно одолевает любопытство. Я не был здесь с того самого момента, как мы превратили чулан в лабораторию. Потом я пару раз заглядывал, но всегда останавливался на пороге. Гермиона не терпит вторжения на свою территорию. 

Что ж, сломаем все запреты. Гриффиндорец я или нет, в конце-то концов? 

Я прохожу в комнату, прикрываю за собой дверь как можно плотнее, ставлю бутылку и стакан на ближайший столик. Если Гермиона застанет меня здесь, это будет только лишним поводом наконец-то выяснить отношения. Давно пора. Хватит тянуть. 

Итак, с чего бы начать? 

Посреди лаборатории стоит котел. Варево в нем еще теплое, над ним поднимается пар. Пахнет скорее приятно, по крайней мере, иногда вонь из этой комнаты куда противнее. На стенках книжные полки. Книги в основном по зельеварению, но попадаются и работы по ЗОТС, и учебники по Трансфигурации. Тут есть все, кроме, разве что, женских романов. Впрочем, подобного рода литературу я и не ожидал увидеть в библиотеке Гермионы. 

Письменный стол завален свитками. Письменные принадлежности валяются не только на столе, но и на маленьком диванчике. На полке над столом – пузырьки с зельями в специальной подставке. Ну, туда я точно не полезу. Не такой уж я моральный урод, чтобы портить ее работу. 

Так что бы такое сделать? 

Я замечаю, что самый нижний ящик стола задвинут не полностью. Тяну к нему руку, и неожиданно замечаю напряжение магии. Охранное заклятье. Простенькое, на невнимательного дурака рассчитанное, но все же. 

– От кого прячемся, Миона? – шепчу я, снимая «сторожа». Палочки при мне нет, но такую ерунду я могу убрать и без ее помощи. Не зря тренировался в беспалочковой магии в свое время.  
На содержимом ящика висит еще одно заклятье, на этот раз маскировочное. Это оказывается посложнее, и мне приходится попотеть, пока я снимаю его. В результате я вижу толстую тетрадь в черном кожаном переплете, а в моем организме не остается ни грамма алкоголя. Вот что такое адреналин, дамы и господа. 

Я вытаскиваю тетрадь из ящика, тщательно проверяю на предмет магического воздействия, но тут все чисто. Аккуратно задвигаю ящик, засовываю тетрадь подмышку, выключаю свет и, прихватив бутылку и стакан с джином, выхожу из комнаты. Не такой я дурак, чтобы изучать улики прямо на месте преступления. 

Поднимаюсь по лестнице на второй этаж. Здесь есть комната, которая вроде как считается моей. По крайней мере, я здесь бываю чаще, чем Гермиона. 

Из комнаты можно выйти на веранду, куда я первоначально и направлялся, но там слишком темно, чтобы читать. Я запираю дверь, подвигаю журнальный столик поближе к дивану, обновляю джин в стакане, сажусь, откидываюсь на подушки и открываю тетрадь. 

Мне сразу же становится ясно, что это нечто вроде дневника: записи помечены датами. Но не это привлекает мое внимание. 

Почерк. Он принадлежит не Гермионе, и все-таки он мне знаком. Я видел его достаточно давно, и тем не менее, хорошо помню. Высокие, узкие буквы, с сильным уклоном вправо. Именно такие буквы некогда появлялись на моих домашних сочинениях. Правда, тогда их было значительно меньше: обычно надпись ограничивалась несколькими словами. «Отвратительно, Поттер». «Ноль баллов». «Переписать». 

Я захлопываю тетрадь и залпом осушаю свой стакан. 

Откуда, во имя Мерлина, у Гермионы дневник Снейпа?! Я знаю, что Снейп был там, в пещере, куда зашла она и остальные. И я знаю, что это она его убила. Но какого черта – она что, обыскивала его? А он таскал с собой дневник? В битву брал? 

Да и вообще, что за бред: Северус Снейп ведет дневник! 

Я встаю и меряю комнату шагами. Разумеется, все ответы я смогу найти в дневнике. Но пока что сам факт его наличия вызывает во мне некоторую оторопь. 

Гермиона и остальные вошли в пещеру, где скрывались Упивающиеся. Снейп тоже там был. Началась бойня, и погибли все, кроме Гермионы. Уходя, она залила там все огнем, то ли просто от испуга, то ли чтобы удостовериться, что никто не спасся. 

Я со своим отрядом как раз подоспел вовремя, чтобы встретить ее возле выхода. Разумеется, я не обыскивал ее, но дневника при ней не было, он слишком большой, чтобы спрятать его под одеждой. А учитывая, что она все там спалила, позже забрать его было невозможно. Значит… 

Я не знаю, что это значит. Я уже совсем ничего не соображаю, поэтому выхожу-таки на веранду и закуриваю сигарету. Замечаю, что руки дрожат. 

Курю, смотрю на звезды, в голове ни единой мысли. Докурив, возвращаюсь в комнату, усаживаюсь на диван и, предварительно оглушив себя очередной порцией джина, открываю дневник. Несколько раз за время чтения мне приходится отложить его в сторону, чтобы взять себя в руки. Глаза у меня по мере чтения, наверное, округляются все больше. Но чем дальше я читаю, тем спокойнее становлюсь. И начинаю многое понимать. 

 

* * * 

« _19 марта._

Я должен об этом написать. Не знаю, зачем, но зачем-то же я начал вести этот дурацкий дневник. Просто пусть это будет записано, иначе все эти воспоминания меня в гроб вгонят. 

Когда все это началось, я не думал, что все зайдет так далеко. Я просто хотел выжить, а другого способа остаться в живых на тот момент не было. Это сейчас меня оправдали. Посмертно. Пользуясь свидетельствами оставшихся в живых Упивающихся, Визенгамот пришел к выводу, что Северус Снейп действовал на стороне Ордена Феникса, несмотря на то, что был в лагере врага. Спасибо им большое, конечно, но как-то поздновато все это случилось. 

А тогда… Дамблдор мертв, Хмури ищет меня среди убитых и живых УПСов, Поттер не отстает. Представляю, какое у него было бы лицо, если бы я вышел из той пещеры. Впрочем, какое бы ни было, через несколько секунд я бы все равно получил свою Аваду. И не успел бы ему ничего сказать. 

Да и как докажешь что-то? Нас в пещере было семеро, и тут вломилась эта юная гвардия во главе с Уизли, и началась такая бойня, что ни одного свидетеля моего геройства не осталось в живых. Кажется, только Грэйнджер успела заметить, что я луплю по своим же (как ей казалось), а в следующий миг Белла уложила ее. А я уложил Беллу, и остался один. С кучей трупов. В ожидании приближающегося отряда авроров. Можно было бы, конечно, улизнуть, но и Лорд бы мне не поверил, и стал бы на меня давить, а я так устал, что не в силах был вынести его атаку на мои мысли.  
Черт, я хотел просто выйти из игры. И я не знал тогда, что Лорд погиб, сраженный рукой нашего юного героя. Метка на моей руке и не дернулась, когда Поттер размазал его по стене. Наверное, сейчас она совсем пропала. Не знаю, проверить я не имею возможности. 

Оборотное зелье было у меня при себе. Когда я начал работать над ним, пытаясь усовершенствовать, я думал о некой подобной ситуации. Мне удалось стабилизировать зелье. Теперь в него можно добавлять последний ингредиент, будь то волос, ноготь, или что-то еще, в любой момент, хоть через год после приготовления самого зелья. 

И я подошел к Грэйнджер, и срезал все ее волосы, сколько мог ухватить. Один маленький волосок бросил в пробирку, остальные завернул в кусок ткани и спрятал в ее же мантию. Потом выпил зелье, раздел Грэйнджер, переоделся в ее вещи, а ее тело укутал в свою мантию. Потом я разбрызгал вокруг воспламеняющее зелье, произнес Incendio, и спалил там все к чертям. Сам еле выбрался, зато был полностью уверен, что трупы не опознают. 

На бумаге это все выглядит… мерзко. Я не могу и не хочу говорить о том, что я чувствовал. Не сейчас. 

 

_17 апреля._

Коротко. Просто не могу избавиться от картинки. Она мне снится.  
Мертвая Грэйнджер, нагая, на полу пещеры.  
Гермиона. Во сне я называю ее Гермионой.  
Я хотел жить, но не такой ценой.  
Она встает и обнимает меня. А я закутываю ее в свою мантию. И мы стоим, обнявшись, и я знаю, что со стороны мы выглядим, как близняшки.  
Это тело, чертово женское тело берет надо мной верх. Я ловлю себя на том, что мне часто хочется плакать. 

 

_20 апреля._

Вчера в супермаркете задумался, стоял, уставившись на полку. Оказалось, с гигиеническими прокладками. Когда девушка из обслуживающего персонала предложила свою помощь в выборе, начал по-идиотски ржать, и никак не мог успокоиться. Купил две пачки. 

Все время боюсь проколоться на какой-то мелочи. Первое время напоминал себе, что надо зачаровывать почерк, когда подписываю счета или пишу записки, надо носить сумочку, а не распихивать все по карманам, надо называть Поттера по имени, а самому отзываться на «Миону». Хорошо еще, что Поттер гораздо более невнимательный, чем я. 

Еле разобрался со всей этой дикой маггловской техникой. (Колдовать не хочу. Мы живем среди магглов, боюсь сорваться на что-нибудь запрещенное.) 

 

_28 апреля._

Ездил к ее родителям.  
Obliviate показалось милосердием. Я этого не выдержу, а они не выдержат без этого.  
Не было у них дочки. Не-бы-ло.  
Вспоминать выше моих сил. Чертов Поттер. Хотя лучше так. Сам бы я не решился поехать. Теперь все кончено. 

 

_30 апреля._

Чуть не пропустил время приема зелья. Опять началась истерика: я представил, что Поттер утром просыпается, а рядом с ним в постели лежу я, в своем настоящем обличии.  
Ржал минут пятнадцать, потом как отрезало.  
Нервы, Мерлин их забери. 

Зелье теперь можно пить не чаще раза в месяц, хотя на дольше растянуть время действия уже не получается. Думал даже заработать на этом своем усовершенствовании, но решил оставить только для себя.  
Обозвал дни приема зелья критическими, и отмечаю их в календарике. Обхохочешься. 

 

_5 мая._

Написал завещание. Это у меня уже паранойя на почве оборотного зелья. Никто не знает, как и когда я умру, и как долго зелье еще будет действовать. Заплатил адвокату бешеные деньги, чтобы мою волю озвучил сразу же, как только узнает о моей смерти. 

А воля такова: не дожидаясь похорон, упаковать меня в гроб. Закрытый. И забить крышку. И больше под нее, Мерлин побери, не лазить!  
Гроб тоже заказал. Под свой нормальный рост.  
От случайностей никто не застрахован, но я предусмотрел все, что мог.  
Паранойя. Определенно. 

Я не хочу, чтобы он узнал. Даже когда я умру. 

 

_6 мая._

Думаю о зелье старения. Пока что не актуально, но должно же мое тело стареть. Волосы были срезаны у молодой Гермионы. Так что старить ее тело мне придется самостоятельно. 

 

_8 мая._

Зелья, зелья, зелья. Работать, работать!  
Не думать ни о чем. 

 

_14 мая._

Гарри признался мне в любви.  
То есть не мне, а своей жене. И так и не понял, почему жена едва сдержалась, чтобы не послать его в задницу. Я тогда ушел в ванную, стоял под душем и колотил в стену мочалкой. Мочалкой, чтобы было не так громко, а в стену, потому что был в ярости.  
Черт. Не хочу. Мерлин побери эту ненужную откровенность. 

 

_15 июня._

Долго ничего не писал. Не выдержал.  
Говорить не с кем, а говорить необходимо. 

Поттер вон беседует с Малфоем. Трудно не заметить: Драко пользуется одним и тем же одеколоном на протяжении пятнадцати лет. И когда Поттер возвращается домой, от него несет не только пивом, но еще и Драко. Вероятно, они еще и спят вместе. Особенно с того момента, как я перестал его к себе подпускать. 

Хочется открутить ему голову, но я сдерживаюсь.  
Не хочу об этом говорить. 

 

_Позже, тот же день._

Какого черта, ты, старый похотливый козел! Ревнуешь – так и скажи.  
Да, ревную.  
Черт. 

 

_20 июня._

Вспоминал. Как вышел из пещеры, а он меня обнял.  
Пытался понять, что чувствую.  
Напился.  
Пришел к выводу, что хочу секса. Или не я хочу, а это тело. Но я тоже не против.  
Хотел сам к нему полезть, но вовремя остановился. Мерлин его знает, что я могу наговорить в таком состоянии. Особенно если он назовет меня Мионой. А он ведь назовет.  
Так что остался ночевать на диванчике в лаборатории.  
Скоро «критические дни». Не забыть. 

 

_27 июня.  
(очень неровный почерк) _

Пьян вдрызг. Насрать.  
Очень его люблю, идиота этого. Драко убью. 

_(дальше совсем неразборчиво)_

 

_29 июня._

Черт. Вот это я надрался. Впрочем, иначе бы я этого не написал. А так хоть по пьяни честен, хоть с собой. Нда… 

 

_2 июля._

Я замечаю, как он смотрит на меня. Приходится все время напоминать себе, что не на меня, а на Гермиону. А то я не сдержусь. Это тело, несмотря на некоторые недостатки, по части секса предоставляет совершенно потрясающие возможности. 

Хочу его до одури. Но со своим телом. Не с этим. Несмотря на все потрясающие возможности на свете. 

 

_7 июля._

Вчера попробовал сформулировать для себя, о чем я мечтаю. Получилось дико и банально. Квинтэссенцией моего счастья будет проснувшийся поутру Гарри, который повернется ко мне, улыбнется и скажет: «Доброе утро, Северус». 

Противен сам себе. Борюсь с желанием надраться: женский алкоголизм неизлечим. 

 

_15 июля._

Думаю о том, чтобы начать преподавать Зельеварение в Хогвартсе. А еще говорят, что в одну реку нельзя войти дважды. Впрочем, это говорят магглы.  
Гарри пока не сказал. Понятия не имею, как он отреагирует. 

 

_19 июля._

Выяснил. Зелья в Хогвартсе преподает Слагхорн. Напыщенный придурок и отвратительный зельевар, но соваться бесполезно. Минерва сейчас на эксперименты не пойдет, слишком боится лишней ответственности. 

Хорошо, что не успел сказать Гарри. 

 

_28 июля._

Пытаюсь наполнить чем-то свои дни. Заказов мало, делать нечего. Много читаю и думаю. Стараюсь пить только чай.  
От Гарри пахнет пивом, сигаретами и Малфоем. 

 

_5 августа._

Вечно это продолжаться не может. Гарри все мрачнеет, и скоро потребует объяснений. Я не смогу их дать, и в конце концов мы оба придем к выводу, что нам лучше разойтись.  
Так будет лучше. Не объяснять же ему, что я его люблю, но при этом никакая я не Гермиона. 

Глупо это все. Я слишком стар для таких игр. Если бы его устраивали развлечения с Малфоем, и он ничего не хотел от меня, тогда ситуация была бы более-менее стабильной. 

 

_6 августа._

Перечитал вчерашнее.  
Ах ты старый врун. Ситуация была бы стабильной? Ну-ну. Кто тут меньше двух месяцев назад обещал убить Малфоя?  
То-то. 

 

_10 августа._

Наконец-то опять много работы. Почти не вылезаю из лаборатории. Даже забываю огрызаться на Гарри, чему он несказанно рад. 

 

_12 августа._

Порадовался, Мерлин его забери. Ночью был захвачен врасплох, когда понял, что происходит, меня уже раздели. От неожиданности не смог даже сопротивляться. 

Теперь тело в восторге, а в голове полный бардак. Гарри шугаю подальше, потому что боюсь не сдержаться и вывалить ему всю правду.  
Я становлюсь истеричкой. 

Но, Мерлин мой, как же было хорошо… 

 

_17 августа._

Не спал до утра. Затеял серьезный разговор. А утром не смог: Гарри опаздывал на работу, и вклиниться в его утренний ритм не было никакой возможности. До вечера решимость пропала, и я ушел работать. 

 

_29 августа._

Меня опять накрыл синдром учебного года. Еле-еле уговорил свой взбунтовавшийся разум, что в Хогвартс мне не нужно. 

 

_12 сентября._

Зелье старения готово. Опробовал пятьсот раз на мышах, крысах, кроликах, собаках, кошках, хомячках. Работает, как часы. Теперь буду пить раз в месяц, вместе с оборотным. Волос Гермионы хватит до конца моей жизни, я беру их по одному. Так что с моим обликом проблем больше не предвидится. 

Радости по этому поводу никакой не испытываю. 

 

_20 сентября._

Не о чем писать. Ничего не происходит. Жизнь однообразна, как домашние работы первокурсников. И настолько же бездарна. 

Попытался разобраться, что со мной произошло, и как могло получиться, что я, старый маг, воспылал неразделенной страстью к собственному студенту. Или эта любовь появилась из банальнейшей привычки, как зелье получается порой из самых неожиданных ингредиентов? Смысла гадать теперь уже нет никакого. 

Гарри мрачнее, чем обычно. Я хочу поговорить с ним, узнать, может быть, у него какие-то проблемы на работе. Но не решаюсь. Боюсь выпасть из образа. 

Черт бы побрал этот водоворот, который закрутил меня. Почему я тогда согласился на его предложение? Или что-то почувствовал уже тогда?  
У меня почему-то не хватило сил сказать «нет». 

Кстати, я потом ездил на тот обрыв. Просто так. 

 

_3 октября._

Черт меня дернул позвонить Малфою. Получилась светская беседа.  
Как-то так вышло, что заговорили обо мне, то есть, обо мне настоящем. Выяснилось, что Драко знает о том, что я оправдан. И Гарри знает. Но не верит в мою невиновность. 

Вот так-то. Никаких разговоров по душам.  
Хотя, на тот случай, если я решу покончить с собой, у меня появился новый замечательный способ. 

 

_11 октября._

Сегодня ночью Гарри предложил завести ребенка. Ждать больше не имеет смысла. Пора расходиться. Ему нужна нормальная семья. 

 

_12 октября._

Завтра суббота, у нас будет время поговорить. Я хотел бы сегодня, я так себя накрутил, что, кажется, смог бы. Но Гарри еще нет. Я звонил Малфою (вот до чего я докатился). Гарри к нему не приезжал. Значит, нашел кого-то еще. Уже неважно. Завтра я скажу ему, что ухожу. Если будет артачиться, скажу, что люблю другого. Черт, я могу даже заявить, что люблю Малфоя. В этом будет даже некоторый юмор. 

Завтра. Сегодня – спать. Желательно, без виски». 

 

* * * 

Я закрываю дневник и откладываю его в сторону. Последняя запись датирована сегодняшним, точнее, уже вчерашним вечером. Как все вовремя происходит в этой жизни. 

На улице светает. Я выхожу на веранду, закуриваю сигарету, последнюю в пачке. Надеюсь, после этой ночи я не начну дымить, как Малфой. Хотелось бы верить. 

Я думаю о том, что Гермиона мертва. Что она все это время была мертва, и не выходила из той пещеры. Мне больно от этого, но эта боль кажется мне давней, как будто я похоронил ее уже тогда, вместе с Роном и Джинни. И предложение делал не ей. И принимала его не она. 

Еще я думаю о том, что никогда не обращал внимания на одеколон Малфоя. И что надо подарить ему новый. Просто так. 

Потом я тушу окурок о перила, возвращаюсь в комнату, забираю дневник и пустую бутылку. Выключаю ставший ненужным свет и выхожу на лестницу. 

Оставляю дневник в лаборатории, в нижнем ящике стола. Я не знаю, зачем я это делаю. Просто мне кажется, что надо вернуть его на место. В голову приходит мысль, что если бы дневник действительно хотели от меня спрятать, то маскировали бы получше: автор как никто другой знает, что я вечно сую свой нос куда только можно. Возможно, он просто подсознательно хотел, чтобы я нашел эти записи. Или ему уже действительно было на все наплевать. 

Потом я без труда нахожу запасы оборотного зелья, и выливаю его в бутылку из-под джина. 

А потом я иду на кухню заваривать кофе. 

Моя жена всегда просыпается около семи утра. Сейчас без двадцати. Я выливаю оборотное зелье в раковину, сажусь возле стола, жду, пока кофе будет готов, и думаю о том, что скажу. 

Я скажу, что он неправ. Что я не считал его виновным, а просто не брал на себя труд разбираться в решениях Визенгамота. Я просто об этом не думал. 

Скажу, что он не стар – как для мага. 

Еще скажу, что он дурак, но он, конечно, не поверит. 

Как он сам написал в дневнике, я люблю свою жену. Так уж вышло, что моей женой с самого начала был он. Надо как-то довести до его сознания, что это на него я смотрел, стоя в дверном проеме, пока мои брюки изображали Эверест. Что это его я трахал на полу кухни и мне, черт возьми, понравилось.  
Не знаю, говорить ли ему, что с Малфоем я спал всего один раз, и то по пьяни. Нет, об этом, пожалуй, мы поговорим как-нибудь в другой раз. 

Наверное, я много чего должен ему сказать. Но надо ведь с чего-то начать, правда? 

Так что я возьму поднос с кофе, поставлю его на столик возле кровати и буду ждать. Когда он проснется, я возьму его за руки, прижму эти руки к постели, чтобы он не вздумал вскочить и куда-то убежать. И начну я, пожалуй, вот с чего. Я улыбнусь и скажу: «Доброе утро, Северус».


End file.
